Choices
by foreverthecrazygurl
Summary: One year later, Tris and Tobias are training the new initiates. The events after Tris finds out she is ranked first do not happen.


Tris woke up to Christina, who was shaking her awake. She squinted her eyes as they began to adjust to the light.

"Choosing Day," said Christina, who smirked. "Better get dressed."

Tris groaned and fell back onto her bed, using the pillow to cover her head. She looked at the clock next to her, closing her eyes a second later.

Tris was awakened for the second time a few minutes later, feeling familiar hands encircling her body.

"I know we're great friends and all, Christina, but this is kind of weird," she said. She felt the body behind her shake in laughter. Tris turned her body in one swift move and engulfed the person in a hug.

Tobias grinned, before placing a chaste kiss and getting up. "Get up," he told her. Tris sighed, lazily getting out of bed.

"Initiates are on their way. Better hurry," he said. He waited as his girlfriend got ready.

The couple got down just as the first jumper came, a girl was dressed in Erudite blue. She was smiling, her chest heaving and her plaited chestnut brown hair out of place. Tris went to stand next to her boyfriend and saw that the girl's eyes were an even lighter blue than her clothes. Tobias ran up, offering a hand to the initiate.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rissa," the girl answered. She took Tris and Tobias's hands then jumped off of the net. Just then, the other initiates began to follow.

Tris observed the group of initiates once they were all down. There were 19 initiates- 8 transfers and 11 Dauntless-born. Tris shuddered a little as she thought about the day she chose to be in Dauntless. She loved the rush she got from jumping off the train and eventually becoming first jumper, but then she remembered the body of the girl who hadn't made it to safety. Hearing the cries of her friends.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice beside her. Tris looked to Christina, who she hadn't noticed had been standing next to her until that moment. Tris nodded and smiled.

"Well then," Tobias started, "if this is all.. Dauntless-born can go with Christina. You're all familiar with the place."

Christina touched Tris's shoulder gently, before gesturing for the Dauntless-born initiates to follow her. Tris watched as her friend walked away, then turned to the transfers.

Of the eight transfers, there were three Candor, three Erudite, one Amity, and one Abnegation. Tris tried not to stare at the Abnegation girl.

Dressed in grey, the girl had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was slightly taller than Tris had been and looked stronger. She seemed to sense Tris's eyes for they met hers the next second. The girl blushed.

"Okay," Tobias had seen the exchange between the Abnegation girl and his girlfriend and saw the girl's discomfort. "My name is Four, and this is Six. We'll be your instructors. We will be there to watch over you and help you train over the course of your initiation."

There are sniggers throughout the group.

"Will we get numbers as names too?" a Candor boy asked obnoxiously. He has dirty blonde hair and is bigger and buffer than the other transfers.

Tris stepped up to the boy and narrowed her eyes on him. "What's your name?" she asks him. His body is still but she sees a trace of fear in his eyes.

"Al Mason," he answers confidently.

"Al," Tris breathes quietly. She feels the tears as they begin to form behind her eyes, but she manages to keep them there. She keeps her eyes on the transfer's. Of the many names he could have...

"Well, Mason, know that our names represent the number of feears we have. Maybe yours will be seven or eight if you're lucky. Somewhere in the one digits. That is, if you're as brave as you think."

Tris turns around, facing Tobias. "You can take it from here," she tells him.

"Tris-"

Before he can say anything else, she walks off into the shadows of the compound.

* * *

When Tobias enters the dining area, he sees Tris sitting alone at a table. He turns to the group of initiates following him in.

"And this is where we eat," he gestures to them. The dauntless members clap and yell and stomp their feet.

Tobias walks toward the Tris's table and takes a seat. The initiates sit at a table next to them, so they are alone.

Tobias takes her hand in his and sets it on his knee. He places a kiss on her temple, then takes a fry from her untouched plate.

"You haven't eaten anything," he says. He looks to her, but she stays staring down at her hamburger. "Beatrice?"

"I hate him," says Tris. "I hate him for having Al's name."

Tris looks to the table next to them where the initiates sit. Her eye falls on the girl in grey.

"Her name is Lucy," Tobias says, answering her unvoiced question.

* * *

Lucy stares at the food on her plate. She looks up, meeting Six's eyes at the table next to them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the one Amity transfer asks. She has black hair and blue eyes. "My name is Hannah."

"I'm Lucy," she stares at the food on her plate. "I don't know what it is," Lucy tells her.

"It's a hamburger," a Candor boy says a couple seats down. He has brown hair and green eyes and a wide smile. "You've never eaten one?"

"Abnegation eat plain foods, Charlie," Rissa, the first jumper, says. She smiles to Lucy. "You should try the chocolate cake."

Lucy looks down at her burger and holding it in her fingers carefully, takes a bite. The others look to her expectantly.

"Do you think they'd give me another one?" she asks. She smiles when the others laugh. When the laughter dies, the discussion somehow leads to the instructors.

"Four's not that bad to look at," a Candor girl named Anna says.

"But he's already with Six," Rissa points out.

"How do you know?"

"Did you not see the way he watched her when she left? And just look at them now."

They all look to the table nearby. Lucy sees how close they are to each other, then lean into a kiss. Lucy bows her head, feeling a blush coming.

"Told you," Rissa says in her Erudite voice. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Nothing," Lucy mumbles.

"You're blushing," Charlie says, "and you refuse to make eye contact."

"It's the Abnegation in her," Hannah tells them. "They don't do well with displays

of affection. In Amity, we were taught to limit our greetings to a minimum."

"Watch out, Hannah, your Amity is showing a little bit," Rissa says.

When finished with dinner, Tris and Tobias lead the initiates to their room and tell them the ground rules. The air is tense and the room is silent once they are told that there would be cuts. After giving them clothes to change into, Tris and Tobias go to their rooms, ready for the next day.


End file.
